1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight module, and more particularly to a backlight module capable of anti-Newton's ring property and a liquid crystal module using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advance of liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, Liquid crystal panel modules are used widely in electrical products, such as cell phones, PDAs, notebook computers and the like, due to their small size, portability and low power consumption.
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, a Liquid crystal panel module generally comprises a backlight module (70) and an LCD panel (80).
The backlight module (70) used with a conventional Liquid crystal panel module produces light and typically comprises a housing (71), a light guide plate (72), multiple optical films (73) and an adhesive layer (74). The housing (71) has a central recess and four edges. The optical films (73) are disposed in the central recess and may be diffusing films, prism films, etc.
The prism film is the key component of the backlight module, and the major feature of a prism film is to increase the Liquid crystal panel module's brightness. The prism film has a micro-prismatic structure and an irregular surface that provides different reflective indices. The micro-prismatic structure generates a prism effect that increases the brightness of a Liquid crystal panel module.
However, an air space may be created between an uneven surface of an optical film, particularly a prism film, and other optical film when the optical films are bonded together, and an optical defect such as Newton's ring may occur. The adhesive layer (74) is attached to edges of the housing the optical film (73) on top.
The LCD panel (80) generates an image (not shown) and is made of liquid crystal molecules (not shown) that are non-illuminating material and cannot produce light. Therefore, the LCD panel (80) is bonded to the adhesive layer (73) of a backlight module (70) so the LCD can be viewed in dark environments. However, Newton's ring phenomena in the backlight module (70) make viewing the image on the LCD panel (80) difficult to see.
To eliminate the Newton's ring phenomenon occurring in the foregoing structure, an improved backlight module structure was developed. With reference to FIG. 9, the adhesive layer (74′) was modified and comprises four adhesive strips (740). Each adhesive strip (740) has a top. The adhesive strips (740) are attached respectively to edges of the housing (71) with a gap between adjacent adhesive strips (740). The gaps allow air trapped between adjacent optical films (73) to escape, so the occurrence of the Newton's ring phenomenon is eliminated.
Before the four adhesive strips (740) bond the LCD panel (80) to the housing (71), four release film strips (741) are temporarily and respectively affixed to the top of the adhesive strips (740) to keep the top of the adhesive strip (740) from inadvertently sticking to an unintended object. Consequently, four steps are required to remove the four release film strips (81) to attach an LCD panel (80), which complicates the LCD manufacturing process and is time consuming. Thus, further improvement is required
To overcome the shortcomings, the invention provides a backlight module to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.